Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: TFS&DOK
by Sleepymoon1991
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Son of Minato Namikaze. Watch as he falls under the training of a Jounin and becomes a Legend of Konoha.


**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Fox Sennin & Demon of Konoha**

_Chapter One: The Ninja and the Demon_

_AN: Welcome to the first Chapter of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Fox Sennin &Demon of Konoha._

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning in Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. With the Sun Barely peaking over the mountain in the distance that held the proud faces of past leaders, the village was already awake. Figures could be seen moving across rooftops of buildings as Vendors and merchants opened their shops and stand to sell their goods. You see this village was not any village, But the Ninja village of Fire Country, the most powerful of the world.<p>

Inside an old broken down apartment building all was quiet. For a small three roomed place it was very clean, but you could see past damages from age and wear. A kitchen with an old fridge and stove sat near a worn out table with only two chairs. Connected to the kitchen was the living room which had a couch that was in surprisingly good condition. If you followed down the hallway you would see two doors, a bathroom, and a Bedroom. Small and dark due to the hour the bedroom held little to nothing. A small nightstand sat next to an equally small bed.

The buzzer went off from the little alarm clock waking the boy who was before sleeping. Rubbing his eyes the boy hopped out of his bed stretching. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Demon of Konoha. Not that the boy was an actual demon, he looked like every eight year old, though slightly smaller and malnourished. He had Sky Blue eyes that could go from bright and happy, to dull and lifeless, to so piercing it would seem like they would peer through to your very soul. Bright Blonde hair rose from the top of his head spreading in all directions was fairly long, he was hoping to be able to place it into a ponytail soon enough. He went to the bathroom to handle his daily business and noticed the scars on his face while he was brushing his teeth. Six whisker-like scars, three on each side of his face stretched across his face making him look like he was some sort of animal. Brushing it off he spit into the sink and made his way over to his dresser. Throwing on his boxers and his black undershirt, he moved to his closet to show a worn orange jumpsuit.

Unlike what most people thought, he hated the jumpsuit. It was too bright and that was the reason he had it. It was the only thing he was allowed to buy seeing as the shop owners hoped he would be noticed easier and killed.

He looked to the clock noticing it was 0630. He sighed and began to dress, the academy started at 0715 and he didn't want to be late again. Leaving the apartment he locked the door and sighed, time for the show. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he put on the brightest fake grin and moved rapidly towards the academy. Landing in front he made his way to his class. Scattered across the room were various ninja hopefuls. For once he really didn't feel like being the center and made his way to the back of the room. Sitting next to a curious Shino Aburame of the notorious Aburame clan he closed his eyes and began to try to focus.

You see he was known as the Demon of Konoha not for his abilities, nor for being an actual demon, but for housing one. The Third Hokage created a law around his birth not to speak of it on pain of death but he had overheard some drunks a year or so back. The greatest Hokage, the Fourth, had sealed it into him to save the village. Since then he had focused on his mask, his barrier. He felt that if he could hold up a mask that would show whatever was needed he could keep his emotions under control. So far it had worked.

He was so focused that he hadn't noticed Iruka walking into the room and starting the lesson. Or when Iruka became quiet noticing Naruto wasn't paying attention to him. **Kit**. Naruto's eyes snapped open and his hand sprang up and caught the piece of chalk that was about to hit him surprising everyone in the room. "Sorry Iruka-Sensei, I was distracted, it won't happen again". Naruto spoke this quietly almost calmly. Iruka nodded slowly and began his lecture. "Now we know of the Great Ninja wars but what of the Sennin? Sakura what was one of their names and specialties?" A rather slender girl with pink hair and green eyes stood up. "Lady Tsunade Senju Iruka-Sensei, she is a medic of renowned skill that has yet to be matched." Nodding in approval he turned to the next person. "Shikamaru, I know you're awake so try to tell me another." Sighing a Boy with pineapple shaped hair and a lazy expression looked up. "Troublesome, The rouge Sennin Orochimaru, he was a snake charmer of sorts". Instantly his head went back down. Iruka nodded again. "Naruto, who is the final Sennin?" Naruto stood and moved towards the window. "Lord Jiraiya of the Sennin, Current Toad Sennin and Sealing master. He is also my god father. Excuse me it seems I am dismissed."

As Naruto said that there was a poof of smoke and an ANBU appeared with a scroll who handed it to Iruka. "You're correct and Naruto it seems the Hokage would like to see you." The ANBU walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder disappearing in another cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage was old. He had lived through the Great Ninja wars, trained his students and had even retired once. But was called back two years later. He focused on his next meeting of the day, Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had two more years in left the academy before he became a ninja but the Hokage felt it was time to make Naruto more like his father, a legend. A cloud of smoke interrupted his thoughts as Naruto and an ANBU appeared. Looking to the ANBU he dismissed him while Naruto came to attention in front of him. "Naruto I have thought of something that I would like you to consider. I want to take you out of the Academy." Naruto began to protest until the aged Hokage raised his hand. "I would like to pull you from the Academy to have you trained by one of our Jounin, Shiranui Genma. He was part of the Fourth Hokages personal guards. He has accepted and will be waiting at training ground three. Don't disappoint me Naruto, Dismissed." Naruto Bowed and left the office his mind cluttered with thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at training ground three Naruto saw a man standing in the center of the field. He was wearing the standard Jounin uniform with a senbon in his mouth. Smiling slightly he waved and moved to sit under a large tree. Naruto came and joined him under the tree waiting to see what would happen.<p>

"Let's start off shall we. My name is Genma and I am a Jounin. I like to my buddy Raido and Onigiri. I dislike people who power play and who hide their true selves. And my dream is yet to be decided. My only rules are that you try as hard as you can and don't be afraid to ask questions. Think you can handle it?" Nodding Naruto introduced himself. "Yes I think I can, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like those who learn before they judge and gardening, I dislike most of the village but I will always be loyal to them. My dream is to have a family of my own one day" Naruto had thought about this when Genma had said he disliked those who hide themselves and decided to be honest with the man. Nodding in approval Genma shifted his senbon and spoke. "Naruto I will be the first to say I have never taught before, but I will promise that I will make you the Best ninja in this Village, in the mornings we will focus on conditioning as well as Taijutsu. In the afternoons I would like to focus on Ninjutsu as well as a topic of your choice." **Sealing** was the only thing that passed through his head. He didn't think it but he decided he would focus on it later. "Genma-Sensei, I would like to focus on Sealing, I think it would be good to understand a bit about it." Genma showed surprise for a few moments before smiling 'just like his dad' he thought. "Alright Naruto, Sealing it is. I'm no master but I know my way around a few of them. Well let's take today to take care of a few things. I would like to see your apartment first Naruto". Genma stood and looked to a confused Naruto who began to lead the way.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, No fruit, no vegetables, no anything really." Said Genma as he looked into the fridge and cabinets. He then looked back to Naruto. "Orange huh? Alright Naruto were hitting some shops for food and clothes. I can't teach a pupil who isn't healthy and dressed right hmm? Let's go get you taken care of, my treat, and I'll deal with anyone that bothers you yeah?" Naruto looked embarrassed for a moment before following Genma out the door and through the streets of Konoha. He stopped in front of a store labeled 'Leaf's Outfitters'. Pushing open the door they lead Naruto into the shop.<p>

"Welcome" rang out the voice from the front of the store. Naruto looked to see a tall man walking towards them. "Morning Kuro, Just getting my new student some clothes and equipment." Nodding the man looked down and studied Naruto for a moment. "Half off anything the boy needs. If he's you're student I'm sure he will be worth it." He patted Naruto on the head and walked away. Naruto looked up to Genma for answers. "He's my friend Raido's brother, he couldn't be a ninja so he opened up a shop. I and he get everything half off as a result so I guessed he passed it down to you. Now listen close Naruto, I want you to get a Black long-sleeved shirt and pants, with shoes in your size. Three sets. You can also grab a vest and/or coat of you're choosing to go with this. Other than that grab a standard mission pack, it will have everything else you need." Nodding Naruto went and grabbed what he was told. He came back up to Genma a little while later and asked "Is this okay?" Genma looked down to see Naruto with all his supplies holding up a vest. It was pitch black like the rest of his clothes but had silver lining with the Kanji for leaf where his heart is. The swirl on the back was also silver. "Looks good Naruto, Let's get this rung up so you can go change alright." They called over Kuro who rang them up, Nodding to Naruto as he paid he watched as Naruto went to a changing room and changed. "He's going to be a great ninja" said Kuro to Genma nodding. Naruto came back a moment later and they left the store waving goodbye to Kuro.

A few hours later Naruto and Genma had bought two weeks' worth of groceries and returned back to Naruto's apartment. Once the groceries were put away Naruto and Genma sat down to a cup of tea at the table. "Naruto" Genma started off. "I have to say that this training will not be easy. I expect you at training ground three at 0600. We will work on conditioning until 0900 and then Taijutsu until noon. We will break for one hour where I expect you to eat a balanced lunch, not ramen. Then at 1300 we will work on Ninjutsu until 1500 and then sealing until 1700. After that you will be dismissed. We will cover Genjutsu once I feel your conditioning is up to par. Remember Naruto, I am your sensei, but I am also your friend, you can come discuss anything with me at any time alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Get some rest." With that Genma stood up and in a poof of smoke disappeared. Naruto sat there for a moment before grabbing the cups and washing them. The only thought on his mind was 'It's time to drop the mask'. He then went to his room, stripped, and climbed into bed, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was standing shin deep in water in what seemed to be a tunnel. Looking down the hall both ways he felt <em>pulled<em> forwards. Walking down the tunnel he came into a massive room with one side looking strange. It had a series of Bars like a jail, yet he thought he could pass through them easily. Examining the bars he noticed one of them had a small piece of paper with the Kanji seal. He then knew he was before the Demon within himself. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. **Welcome to my domain within you kit**. Rumbled the deep voice from beyond the bars. Then with resounding footsteps a massive orange fox appeared before him. ** I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Bijuu, and your prisoner.** Naruto looked to the massive fox with a blank face before speaking. "How and why am I here"? His voice was steady; he showed no fear to the demon before him though he was only Eight years old. **You are within your mindscape; I have brought you here to talk with you about something that you will benefit from.** "And why should I trust you" came Narutos response. ** You have no reason to kit.** Replied Kyuubi, the massive beast was watching Naruto as the child watched him. "Let's hear it Kyuubi, what it is you wish to speak about." Nodding the beast began **I will train you in all I know, I will give you two gifts and I will give you access to my chakra though you will need to learn to control it. All I ask in return is for you to tell the one called 'Hokage' my side of what happened.** Naruto sat in contemplation for a moment before smiling. He held out his fist to the Kyuubi. "You got a deal Kyuubi-Sensei" rang out Naruto's voice as he faded from his mindscape.


End file.
